The Past Comes Back
by Ss-07
Summary: Summary: jack comes back into Kensi's life claiming to be changed man the affects of it shed light on Kensi's feelings for Deeks.


A/n: sorry I haven't been on in a while. School just tarted and I have been busy. Here is a one-shot about what would happen if jack came back into the picture and what problems it may cause for kensi and Deeks.

Summary: jack comes back into Kensi's life claiming to be changed man.

Prompt: Listen, that was the past. I've changed and I'll prove it to you!

Ship: kensi and Deeks

Beta: I am now a beta reader for someone and am whiling to do a lot more I enjoy it a lot.

Normal week for kensi. And a normal case as well just a drug over dose and the man had a team after him to put him in a "special" jail, and it was the team's Job to stop them. Well it was normal until she realized just who the leader of the team was. And who was it you may ask? Well her ex-fiancé. To say that she was surprised would be an understatement. It went a little like this:

"And this is lt. Commander jack peters." Eric announces to his team as the picture and information pop up on the big screen and that is when Kensi's eyes grew and were like saucers. The only one that seemed to notice was Deeks and he bumped her with his shoulder as if asking "are you okay?" And she just nodded as if going "it's fine I'm fine" he didn't buy it though. Kensi and Deeks were too busy 'communicating' In their usual no words way to hear the rest of the information.

They were finally pulled out of their thoughts when hetty gave orders and told them to interview lt. Commander jack peters. And that's when kensi finally spoke up "hetty I think it might be better if the guys interview the commander and Deeks and I check out the crime scene'' hetty seemed to have gotten the gist of what kensi was saying and allowed it to happen earning peculiar looks from the rest of the team. Kensi ignored them grabbed Deeks and did what she always did powered through.

After they got back from the crime scene kensi found out that the lt. Had resisted arrest and that was not good. She knew that he has a history with PTSD a d was wondering if he had relapsed. During the brief of what exactly happened kensi could not help but feel guilty about not telling anyone about the fact that the man in the boat shed was really her ex-fiancé. More than that she was feeling a lot more guilty about not telling Deeks that, after all he is her partner and she trusts him with basically everything.

After hours and hours of callen and Sam trying to break jack and getting no where Kensi had decided enough had been enough and when they walked out of the interrogation room she walked in.

"Kensi?" Jack asked as if he was in a dream

"Yes Jack," she let out a sigh and say down "you need to tell me what happened or you will be in more trouble than you already are in"

Meanwhile observing:

"Wait jack as in ex-fiancé Jack?" Deeks stuttered

"It seems to be the only explanation" Sam stared in bemusement at the jealousy that flared in Deeks eyes but still had the brotherly concern for Kensi.

Deeks when silent and stared ahead while the two lead agents shared a knowing look with each other

Back in the room:

"And that's when he went a little psycho in the head if you know what I mean and my team was assigned to go after him" jack explained

"Your team has no authority over him"

'' I was given my orders I was just following them." He defended himself "look I know it has been a while but I am better now kens. Can we talk about us?"

"Jack there is no us."

"We both know that you are lying, look kens I changed I'm better"

"And I am happy for you really I am but u. And me are the past."

"But we can be together again and I will try my best to make it up."

"No you can't"

"Who is he?" Jack demanded getting louder.

Back in observation:

"We should go help her" Deeks suggested

"Let her handle it Deeks"Callen told him

Back in interrogation (where Kensi was basically being interrogated):

"Who?" Kensi asked confused

"The asshole that obviously you love or else you'd come Back to me''

"Why so I can wait on you hand and foot?" Kensi bit back ignoring his question

"Please you wanted to or else you wouldn't have done it"

"I did it because I loved you not because I wanted to but I don't love you anymore"

"No you love someone else, who is it? He's probably some loser you were to broken for any one even remotely as good as me so you were probably 10x worse after I left."

She punched him in the face and obviously broke his nose "now your the one that's broken," she stared him down and turned to walk out the door and stopped before opening it "and for your information the guy that I love is 500x the man you ever have or will be, sure he is annoying and weird and Needs to shave, but he is kind, brave, strong and not to mention hot" she could feel Deeks smirk Knowing he heard her talking about him.

Only he wasn't smirking he was on the other side of the door grinning like an Idiot

"Just one question," jack said pleading evident in his voice "is he better in the sack than me?"

"Not sure I'm going to go find out" she threw a smirk back at a broken nosed holding defeated man.

She opened the door and was greeted by a kiss and when they broke for air Deeks just had to throw a"yea we are going to go find out" back at jack along with a wink

4 years later Kensi receives a letter

_Kensi,_

_I hear you are now happily married, he is one lucky guy. If I could change our past and be in his position I would. You were right to call me broken I really am, I know we will never be but remember I will forever love you. I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you I wish you and whomever the asshole, I mean 'man', is the best. If you ever choose me again my contact info is attached to the photo of our engagement night._

_~Jack_

Kensi grabbed the photo and letter and threw it into the fire place and took her place next to Deeks on the couch who was holding their baby girl while Monty laid his head on her knee.

Deeks asked "what was that?"

She looked at him and gave him a smile"junk mail it was nothing"

he looked at her and saw that look in her eye that said 'every thing is okay."And asked "what will it Top Model or Titanic?"

She laughed and said "how about we put our little one to sleep and have some alone time"

Deeks scrambled of and put the little one away and came back in saying "okay time for this extremely brave hot man to get some loving"

she shook her head and asked "your never gonna leave me alone about that huh?"

He goes in to kiss her but not before whispering "never fern"

A/N: what do you think, feed my addiction and PLEASE review?


End file.
